


Dean Winchester Cries His Way Through Sex

by house_of_lantis



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Spoiler Alert: Episode 4.9 and 4.10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared teases Jensen on filming his love scene – and there are consequences.</p><p>Adopted this plot bunny (with permission) from a variety of different people: earthquakedream , annella , and girlmostlikely . Thanks for letting me play!</p><p>Lyrics to “Ready for Love” by Bad Company. Hahahaha…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester Cries His Way Through Sex

For two weeks, Jared wouldn’t let it go.

“I just put our love scene dailies on youtube and sent Mike, Tommy, Steve, Chris, Jason and Chad the links. I got like 48,525,732 hits so far and 1,272,482 messages – youtube just declared me a sex god. You got 74 hits and 15 messages all saying that you were totally lame.”

“…ohhhhhhh, I’m ready for love, ohhhh baby, I’m ready for love, ready for love, oh baby I’m ready for love, ohhhh I’m ready for love…”

“I think your ‘luuuuuv’ scene in ‘Devour’ was better than what you did in that episode, man.”

“So, uh, did they airbrush your back or something? I swear, for a guy, you don’t have like a single freaking zit.”

“Julie said that she couldn’t stop laughing the whole time you did your scene together because you kept giving her your ‘soulful eyes’ and she said you went cross-eyed at one point.”

“You totally phoned in that scene, man. I’m embarrassed to be your co-star. I’m going to burn your SAG card.”

“I just gave an interview to ‘BuddyTV’ and I told them that Kripke wanted the scene to be passionate and hot, but you totally chickened out and wouldn’t come out of your trailer for three hours unless the studio paid you a bonus.”

“Was that your hand on the window? I’m surprised you didn’t scream out ‘I’m the king of the world’.”

“My sister called and her sorority sisters gave you 4 out of 10 for your ‘luuuuuuv’ scene. I got a fucking 9.9 out of 10 because I was all ‘grrrr’ and ‘rawr’ and I totally scorched their television sets and their panties.”

“God, you fuck like such a pussy.”

Jensen cracked.

He grabbed the front of Jared’s sweatshirt and swung him around – muscle memory was really working for him – and slammed Jared against the hallway. He could see that Jared was slightly dazed, blinking rapidly as he tried to regain his balance. Jensen stuck his booted foot between Jared’s feet and pressed his knee between Jared’s thighs, and then slid his thigh firmly against Jared’s cock.

Jared gasped, his hands automatically reaching up to grab Jensen’s wrists. “What—“

“You want to fuck with me, Jared?” Jensen said, looking into startled hazel eyes.

“Jens—“

Jensen grabbed a handful of Jared’s wavy hair and jerked his head back. He pressed his mouth against Jared’s neck and licked the stretch of skin from collarbone to jawline. Jared let out a soft groan, closing his eyes. Jensen could feel him trembling; could feel his cock hardening against his thigh.

“Because if you want to fuck with me, I’m totally prepared to fuck you back.”

Jared tried to play it off like a joke, but Jensen clenched his hand tighter into Jared’s hair and held his head still as he kissed Jared’s mouth. He slid his tongue between Jared’s lips and then started to grind his thigh on Jared’s cock, forcing him to moan. As soon as he opened his mouth, Jensen thrust his tongue into the wet cave of his mouth and licked his teeth, the roof of his mouth, and then sucked Jared’s tongue into his mouth, pulling long and hard until Jared moaned again.

“You’ve just been asking for this, haven’t you, Jay?” Jensen hissed against his ear, licking it. He grabbed the lobe between his teeth and flicked his tongue on the warm flesh. Jared’s hands moved to grab Jensen’s shoulders.

“This was all foreplay for you, trying to get me all riled up,” Jensen said, letting go of Jared’s sweatshirt and grabbing the hem and jerking it up hard so that Jared’s arm moved up automatically. He tossed it over his shoulder and placed his hands on Jared’s collarbones. His thumbs stroked the delicate skin over the bones, fingers splayed over the well defined shoulders.

“Jensen...I…”

“Yeah,” Jensen murmured, moving his hands over Jared’s firm pecs, thumbs rubbing on the tight nipples. Jared fell against the wall, closing his eyes. He was panting now, licking his lips. Jensen grinned to himself, keeping his eyes on Jared’s face. “Show me what you got, boy.”

“Fuck.”

“Yeah, you’re going to get fucked.”

Jared opened his eyes, pupils black with only a small ring of green-brown. He swallowed and Jensen watched as Jared’s throat worked, the Adam’s apple bobbing. Jensen trailed his fingers lightly down the strong abs, his pinkie teasing Jared’s belly button. He felt Jared’s stomach tremble from his light touch. Jensen took a step back and gave Jared the cockiest grin he owned. He saw Jared’s eyes widen in surprise and frustration.

Jensen’s fingers slipped off his skin and he looked Jared up and down, letting his eyes move slowly from the messy hair, to the dark flush covering his upper body, to the obvious hardness under the jeans, and all the way to his feet.

“You’re going to go into your bedroom, Jay, and take off the rest of your clothes. Then, you’re going to get on the bed and kneel on it, waiting for me.”

Jared opened his mouth to protest, but one sharp look from Jensen, he closed his mouth. Taking a quick breath, Jared pushed off the wall and hurried up the stairs towards his bedroom.

Jensen smirked to himself, patting his chest. He walked into his bedroom and pulled open the bedside table drawer, grabbing a few individual packets of lube. He closed the drawer with his leg and turned, making his way up to Jared’s bedroom.

He wasn’t surprised to see that Jared was kneeling on the bed, naked, cock so hard that it was darkly red and pressed against his lower belly. The head was already wet and shiny, a small bead of pre-come falling along the thick vein on the shaft. Jensen tossed the multiple lube packets on the bed. He watched as Jared’s eyes moved to look at the packets. He swallowed again, blushing.

“Awwww…what’s the matter, Jared? Getting shy on me?” Jensen teased, grinning. He pulled off his Henley, kicked out of his boots, and jerked down his jeans and boxers until he was naked. His grin widened as Jared’s eyes roved over him, looking at his tanned skin, the freckles still visible underneath.

“Back or belly?”

“What?”

“You want to get fucked on your back or on your belly?”

Jared stared at Jensen, stunned arousal on his face. He was breathing through his mouth, shaking slightly. He bit his lip and he turned, stretching out on the bed on his belly. Jensen raised his eyebrow and smirked. He picked up one of the lube packets and tore off the tip with his teeth. He spit it out on the floor and got on the bed, pushing Jared’s legs wide apart with his knees.

He reached down with his left hand and grabbed a very toned and round ass, thumb pressing down the middle and holding part of his ass apart. He looked at the pretty starburst of flesh. He pressed the end of the lube packet against Jared’s opening and squeezed the glob of lube straight into him.

Jared groaned, twitching on the bed. He moved his hips in circles against the comforter, hands clenching the thick fabric.

“Play with fire and this is what you get,” Jensen husked, reaching to snag another lube packet. He bit off the end and then squirted it out on the small of Jared’s back. He dipped his middle finger into the thick liquid and then teased Jared’s hole playfully. He bent over Jared’s back, other hand grabbing the place where his shoulder met his neck and then slipped his finger inside, pushing more of the lube inside of Jared.

“Oh fuck,” Jared breathed into the comforter. He arched his back and pulled up his leg a little more. When Jensen slipped another finger inside, Jared grunted, pushing back. “Come on, Jensen…”

“What do you have to say now, Jay?” Jensen said as he swept his fingers through the lube and coating his own hard cock with it. He groaned, closing his eyes, staving off from wanting to come too soon. “Hmmm? You going to say I’m too vanilla for you?”

Jensen leaned down and guided his cock towards Jared’s opening and then pressed slowly into him. Jared lifted his hips, knees pressing into the mattress. Jared let out a loud sound like a cross between a gasp and a grunt.

“Ohhhh…fuck,” Jensen hiss-moaned, gritting his teeth as he felt Jared tight and wet around him. Jared clenched his muscles and Jensen fell, catching himself on his hands on the bed. He moved Jared’s legs so that he could find the best position and then just rocked against Jared, feeling the slick glide of his cock inside Jared.

Jared made a series of grunts interspersed with “yes” and “please” and “fuck me”. Jensen thrust into him, smooth thrusts that would press against Jared’s prostate. He sighed, hearing the quality of Jared’s grunts change to low moans and open-mouthed cries.

Jensen leaned down over Jared’s wide back, hands grabbing fistfuls of the comforter as he just let hips move, grinding and pushing into Jared, friction fucking perfect around his cock. He pressed his own opened mouth against Jared’s sweaty neck and panted loudly, his eyes squeezed shut as he felt the pressure building somewhere in his lower back, a heat burst moving the pleasure into his brain and straight down into his cock. He let out a loud shout, jerking into Jared hard once, twice, and pressing his cock inside, feeling his balls tighten and wetness gush around the head of his cock.

“Fuck, oh fuck,” Jensen said, groaning. He shivered, swallowing hard, and sank his weight along Jared’s slick back. “Oh shit, Jay…”

With a wicked grin, Jensen pulled out slowly and moved up on his knees. He gave Jared’s ass a little slap and grinned unashamedly when Jared gave him a mock-glare over his shoulder.

“Turn around.”

Jared turned on his back. Jensen looked down to see that Jared was still hard – maybe even harder from the near purplish color of his cock.

Jensen grabbed another lube packet and split it open, squeezing the packet so that lube drizzled down Jared’s cock. He smirked as Jared groaned, biting his lip.

“I want to watch you jerk off.”

Jared blushed, but he reached down and grabbed his cock in his large hand. Jensen sat back, eyes devouring Jared as his hand stripped the lube up and down his cock. He wasn’t going to last – this was going to be a short show. Jared grabbed the edge of the bed, hips thrusting, cock slipping through his fist. Jared panted loudly, heels of his feet shifting on the bed.

Jensen’s breath caught as Jared opened his eyes, nearly black and still luminous, mouth parted. Jared arched, fist working frantically, just the head of his cock now, and Jensen groaned with him as he came, liquid pulsing out from the slit on the tip, cascading down Jared’s fingers.

Jensen leaned forward and licked around Jared’s fingers, tonguing the musky-bitter taste of him. Jared whimpered as Jensen closed his mouth around the tip. He raised his eyes to look at Jared and sucked.

“Shit, shit, shit…Jensen…”

He chuckled to himself, knowing how sensitive Jared was right after coming. Jensen knew that he could just keep sucking and Jared would crossover from sensitive to hard in just a few minutes.

Maybe later.

Jensen pulled off and licked his lips, looking at Jared.

Jared wiped his hand on the comforter and just grinned down at Jensen. “Fucker.”

“Yeah, I am.”

Jensen moved up the bed and collapsed on his back beside Jared, smiling smugly at the ceiling. Jared’s hand crept over his thigh to just caress Jensen’s balls. He sighed, closing his eyes. While Jared was sensitive after coming, Jensen loved to be touched.

“You know what?”

“What?” Jensen asked, luxuriating from Jared’s warm hand.

“Dean Winchester cries his way through sex.”


End file.
